Pvt. Allan
"We're all soldiers, trying to find our way back. If you know what I mean." --Allan, referring to him and his group.https://youtu.be/aQdj916caTg?list=PLl7tPKKmq7yHwLWhXXLLhSHRyY60O3IFT&t=246 Private Allan is a former U.S Military private who served as the main protagonist for the Last Hope series, and a side character in the current New Beginning series. His main objective throughout the series is reaching an offshore military base which he hears about on his radio. Private Allan wears a desert camouflage military uniform, a kevlar vest, a bandana which covers most of his face, and a combat helmet with goggles as seen United States Marine Corps from Crysis 2 . He is voiced by Splonder. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about Allan's life before the apocalypse, or why he joined the military. However, during the third week of the outbreak, Allan is recruited by Major Hawkings to join his squad. Private Allan is at first skeptic of joining his team, but grudgingly joins. He takes part in the operation to set up an evacuation zone in Chicago, however, the operation fails, and with most of the men likely killed, Allan is separated from Major Hawkings. Post-Apocalypse Heading to Evacuation With Ramirez The Last Hope begins with Pvt. Allan holed up in an abandoned building. He hears a broadcast over the radio from the U.S Military, announcing that there is an offshore military base off the east coast, safe from the undead, and that they need all the help they can get to research a cure. Allan decides to leave his base, and makes for this base. Allan makes for the coast in a pickup truck, stopping at an abandoned gas station along the way. He later happens upon an abandoned town, where it seems multiple failed evacuation sites were set up. There he meets a police officer named Ramirez, who was locked in a jail cell by bandits. After fighting off the bandits who had locked Ramirez in the cell, the two commandeer a Humvee and escape the town, whilst the bandits and infected fight amongst each other. While Ramirez sleeps, Allan explores an abandoned Combine base, where he encounters a strange (possible hallucination) of a stalker following him. He also encounters Doctor Breen meeting with a Combine Soldier on the location of David Hawkings, and the remaining military bases the Combine haven't wiped out. He finds a strange man who instructs him not to head to the military base, but instead to search for David Hawkings and Connor Ashman. The man warns Allan that the bunker was a trap, and the Combine had set the place to explode once they saw Allan's vehicle outside. Meeting Roger and John Allan escapes, and reaches Evo City where he and Ramirez find a note in a hospital left by someone named Roger. The note directs them to Torrington, where they meet Roger himself. Roger, like Ramirez has had a problem with bandits. Roger allows Ramirez and Allan to stay with him, and the three fall asleep. When they awake, the building is surrounded by zombies, and after killing the zombies they head into town to scavenge for supplies and search for a safer base. They find a safe room with a reinforced door, and already stashed with supplies, which becomes their new base. After which, Roger and Allan then drive to a Combine occupied city where they meet Corporal John Colt. Colt assumes that the two are there to rob him, however they make peace. The trio explore the city, and before they can leave, they are ambushed by the Combine. They travel back to Torrington where they regroup with Ramirez, and the four then drive to a bay where they find a still alive Johnathan, from the end of Season 4. They take him into a house where Colt and Ramirez take care of him, while Allan searches the town. The house comes under the siege of a horde of zombies, and at that critical moment Roger arrives with extra firepower, and his medical knowledge to assist Johnathan. They nurse Johnathan back to health, and he explains his situation to them. Johnathan had stayed behind to let David and Connor escape the bay. Ramirez goes to scavenge for supplies, and after hearing gunfire Allan, John, and Roger go to investigate. They discover that Ramirez has been bit, and Johnathan tells them that Ramirez's only hope is to find David Hawkings, who has the cure inside of him. Johnathan again remains behind, while the rest of the 4 take several jetskiis to an island in the ocean. The Island There, they meets David and Connor, who have been stranded on the island. Before the two groups can work any sort of agreement out, the island is suddenly attacked by the Combine. The two escape in opposite directions, with Allan's group reaching the top of a small ridge over the shore. They are saved from a Combine helicopter by the Unknown Soldier, but are still surrounded by infected. Ramirez, still bit, and John, who lost much blood from the fight with the helicopter, stay behind to fight the infected, and buy Allan and Roger time to escape. The series ends with Allan and Roger walking off into the island, and agreeing to split off. Helping Nathan Allan appears again in New Beginning several times. His first appearance of the season being episode 2, where he is seen driving through the countryside. He is still haunted by the death of Ramirez, and hallucinates him standing next to him. Allan then proceeds down the road where he encounters a small base of (presumably) bandits, both of whom he ambushes and kills. He does not appear again until episode 4, where he plays a larger role. While Nathan is exploring an old rebel base, he is caught off guard by Allan and the Unknown Soldier, who are both hunting for David. They explain to Nathan who the Joint Strike Force are, and what their mission is. Personality Allan is a respectful person. He is remorseful of death, especially to those who fight with him. When he sees the man who hung himself in Episode 1, he feels sympathetic for him, but moves on. As the series goes on, he comes to terms with death, but still cares for the lives of his friends, and will protect them no matter what the cost is. Allan will take human life if he has to, for example, when he or his friends are attacked by bandits. He is fair to new people he meets, however, and refused John's supplies when he believes they are stealing from him. He also helps Ramirez out of his jail cell, and saves him from the bandits who attack him. When Ramirez is bit, even when Ramirez is insistent on being left behind, Allan tries everything he can to save him, and very reluctantly leaves him and John behind when the island comes under attack. When he appears in New Beginning, he seems to have changed personality wise. He is much more stoical and tired of fighting. He does not seem to care for the rules of the military, disobeying them by leaving his post at the gates during the day. He is still open to others joining him, and offers David to help him take down the Joint Strike Force. Relationship With Others * Ramirez Ramirez is one of the oldest friends that Allan has had since the infection. He meets Ramirez locked up in a jail cell by bandits in his police station He is at first skeptic of Ramirez, thinking he might not be trust worthy, but he still helps him escape by breaking the lock. Ramirez is grateful for this, and the two fight the bandits together. The two travel all the way to the bay, where Ramirez is bitten. Allan is deeply concerned by Ramirez being bitten, and he refuses to shoot him when Ramirez asks. His bond with Ramirez is close, and they have known each other the longest of the group. Allan tells Ramirez that if anything happens, Ramirez is "a good friend" and Ramirez returns the gesture. After Allan leaves Ramirez, he is continually haunted by his death through hallucinations, showing that it meant a lot to him. * Roger Roger is the second person he and Ramirez meet. Allan is somewhat suspicious of Roger at first as he had shot a bandit not soon before the two met. However, Allan believes his explanation, and the two introduce each other, both of them taking a liking since Roger served in the military similar to Allan, unlike Ramirez. Roger allows Allan and Ramirez to stay with him, a notable gesture as the two had only met recently When they return back to Roger's home with John, Allan helps Roger fight off the bandits. Roger stays with Ramirez for the rest of his journies, escaping the island with him. Afterwards, Roger and Allan bid eachother farewell, and go their separate ways. * John Colt Allan first meets John at the hospital of a Combine City. He and Roger order him to put his weapon down, and John complies with this command. However, Allan decides not to take any of John's supplies. Allan apologizes for their harsh introduction, and the two converse about the world before the infection. It seems that the two have a lot in common, as they share common ground on lots of topics, such as how they miss the world before the outbreak began. Although he did not know him as long as Ramirez, he was still reluctant to leave him with Ramirez. * David Hawkings Allan first meets David three weeks after the start of the outbreak. David approaches Allan on joining his squad, to which Allan is somewhat reluctant to. David believes Allan is very skilled in combat, and aiming for the head. He seems to take a general liking towards Allan in general, as said when he approached him. When David meets Allan again, he is at first hostile, and ironically, reluctant towards helping Allan. When he discovers who Allan was, he is surprised to see that he is still alive. When the Combine attack, David runs and Allan does not see him after. * The Unknown Soldier Nathan appears to have met the Unknown Soldier sometime between the events when he saves them in Episode 9 of the Last Hope and Episode 4 of a New Beginning, as the two seem to know each other when they meet Nathan. The two seem to have a very dysfunctional relationship, and argue about Allan's role in the military, and the war against the JSF. * Nathan Rogers Private Allan and Nathan first meet in Episode 4 of A New Beginning, when Allan shoots at Nathan to get his attention. Nathan is surprised, but more so angry at Allan for taking him by surprise. When Nathan asks Allan if he's going to kill him, Allan almost seems amused by the notion, however. The two then introduce each other, and Allan tells Nathan he knows what Nathan is looking for, and is willing to help Nathan by telling him to look for Connor Ashman in order to find David. The two don't seem to dislike each other, but it also seems that the only reason they work together is because Nathan has been hired by the military. Sources Trivia * The name Private Allan is a reference to the name Private Joseph Allan (a.k.a. Alexei Borodin) (Russian: Алексей Бородин) in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Category:Characters Category:U.S Military Members Category:The Last Hope Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:A New Beginning Characters Category:Central Characters